RE: the guided fate paradox
by aonly9470
Summary: based of the game of the same name (without the RE:) this is my rendition of it to promote this excellent game


RE: the guided fate paradox

**A/N this is a fanfic of a new game I have found that gets far too little credit for what it is. Now the beginning for the story will throw up red flags for many of the people who read it but if you stick with it and I do it right, the payoff will keep you hooked to the end**

**'I might not look it, but I have the worst luck. Whenever something good to me, life seems to love to find a way to ruin it for me. Life has even messed with my romantic life so I can't comprehend many of the normal things about girls, which can be seen in the fact that I have never had a crush. Though this is the time where fate didn't have the chance to ruin my seemingly good luck, the time I finally found where I belonged.'**

Walking through a shopping centre was a young boy at the age of 17, his brown hair in a neat reverse bowl cut ending at the bottom of his ears, a little ways from the collar of his dark-blue overcoat which he neglected to fold down. Reflective onyx eyes scanned his surroundings as he continued to his meeting point with his sister who would most likely be fuming at his lateness which would result in him receiving an earful when he finally did reach her. It was at this time when he noticed a lottery ticket on the floor, reaching down to collect the piece of paper from on top of his red-rimmed black joggers and bring it up to the right pocket of his black jeans which he noticed we're starting to tear. Taking note of the symbol on the ticket he continued on his way to his sister, planning to give the ticket to her since she knew the mall well and know where the lottery is; not to mention the fact that it would stop his sister from going ballistic when he got to her.

What he didn't know was that his action was being watched by the girl in charge of the lottery. She stared at him while he picked up a lottery ticket, her heart beating faster in excitement as another chance came to find someone. She strode out from behind the booth, her waist length black hair flowing behind her, held in place by a white winged gem of a hair clip on either side of her head. "Come one, come all! If you have a lottery ticket, right this way! Please stop and try your luck!" was the girl's cry as she raised her arms into the air, completely getting into the character of a salesperson. Her voice was slightly enchanting as the boy turned to her. "We have a one of a kind grand prize today. It will be in your family for generations! Come on, give it a try, and bring your enthusiasm!" it was then that the boy noticed the sign above the stall and pulled the ticket out of his pocket to verify that the ticket was for that stall. Of course he was the closest to the girl in the maids outfit, creating a look that any healthy boy would have one or two dreams about. He didn't notice this though as she walked up to him. "Do you have any kind sir?" confused that a girl who even he could notice was pretty singled him out, he took a tentative step back.

"What? Do you mean money?" were the instinctual words that came out as he stared into her eyes, noticing that she seemed to linger on them slightly in confusion before focusing back on reality.

Laughing at his question and misunderstanding of her request she started talking again, a little before her giggling stopped. "Do not be silly. I am not panhandling. I am asking if you have any lottery tickets."

Laughing slightly at his misunderstanding he relaxed and placed the ticket back in his pocket, hoping the girl didn't notice him place it back. "I think so, but I will let my sister try and win the prize. She would have a chance." The last sentence was said under his breath, causing the girl not to notice it but before he could walk off he bumped into her, causing her to stumble back as she got in his way.

"Do not leave kind sir, you are our next contestant. Spin the wheel and win the prize." The girl's expression never changed even after she stumbled back from colliding with him.

Sighing in exasperation at her pushiness and feeling like he was talking to a telemarketer, he placed up a hand to stop her from talking so he can explain. "I do have a ticket but I want to give it to my little sister." He didn't notice the frown on the girl's face he tries to sidestep her and walk away but she stepped to block him again.

"Oh boy, how hopeless. Doing such a trivial thing to make your sister like her little brother even more." The look of disappointment on her face at that moment was palpable as she shook her head. But as fast as the look appeared it was replaced with her enthusiastic demeanour. "Come on now, you must 'man up' as they say. Win the grand prize "like a boss" he could tell that the girl was just trying to convince him to try, even though he was saying it in a manner similar to how he bumbles around in his conversations.

Huffing in slight displeasure as he would probably disappoint the cute girl in front of him, he admitted his failings. "That's probably not possible. And even if I did win, my luck would have me ruin the grand prize."

"Tsk tsk tsk, you better change your attitude mister. You have given up before you have even tried." Her voice was getting less and less cheerful by the minute as his reluctance was starting to annoy the girl.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. Just please stop bugging me after this? I need to meet my little sister and I was late before you interrupted my walk." Shoulders lowing in defeat his voice grew a tired and ragged tone to it.

"Okay, here we go! Spin our lottery thingamajig. Spin it all you want." With the excitement in her voice returning she pushed him towards her booth. "Life is a gamble where everything is left to chance! Winning or losing is just one roll of the dice away." Stumbling forward after her push he was still chuckling at her term or the lottery machine on the table now in front of him. He turned back to her though as she continued talking "now this lottery machine of destiny is locked and loaded… for you!"

At this point he couldn't help but get caught up in the enthusiasm that her being and demeanour seemed to ooze out from every possible point. Grabbing the handle of the machine he marvelled at how it perfectly fit his hand and seemed to radiate a feeling that he couldn't describe. "Well, as my favourite character usually says. ALLON ZI!" turning the wheel as he started "let's go" in French he watched the white balls roll around in the machine and come to rest as he stopped turning the wheel with one quick movement as he saw one ball fall out of the hole in his peripheral vision.

The gasp that he heard at that moment stopped him from looking at the failure and turning to the girl in the maid outfit though the way he was looking he could see her breasts before looking up at her face he didn't even have the instinct to ogle as his eyes shot up to see her eyes looking in the direction of where the ball should rest. Turning to the ball he was caught off guard as he saw a sphere seemingly of pure gold in the trough and the beginning of a w on the left side. "I, I won? You're messing with me. No way did I get the grand prize."

Even with his denial though the girl seemed to activate a mechanism without going near the booth, causing a light to shine above him and confetti to rain down upon him. "Congratulations winner! You have won the grand prize!" the girl seemed to shout in joy behind him. "After years of people failing and insisting that there was no winning ball, you have finally won! May I please inquire as to your name good sir?"

Turning around at her celebratory shout, still unbelieving that he won the grand prize. "I bet this is one elaborate joke." The arguments died in his mouth as the girl is caught up in the fact that he won and he just decided to follow along. "I'm Shirom Kagurazaka. And I forgot to inquire before. But what is the grand prize?"

At this point the maid grew quiet and respectful. Almost as if she was praying to some deity. Her next words proved in his mind that this was a prank. "I will let you become God." His face instantly dropped into a look of absolute incredulity at this point as he was disappointed and proven right. That his life would be the unluckiest in his country.

"Okay, nice prank but I need to meet up with my sister and endure a ballistic rant for me being late." Turning around so he could head to meet up with his sister he completely ignored the girl who had pulled out a book and looked up a certain page in it. Studying it carefully she put it away before pulling a giant nailed bat from under the booth, striding up behind the boy, spinning it five times and smashing it into the right temple.

_An indiscernible amount of time later in an unknown location_

Opening his eyes, Shirom was slightly blinded by the light of the room. Standing up he remembered a flash of pain before he became slightly blinded, looking around though he found a sealed room with a peculiar pedestal-like round block jutting out at the side of the room. His thoughts raced at what happened. All he could think though was that he was captured after he "won" the lottery. Though with this new development aided to the possibility that he was actually God and was transported to a celestial plane; it also made it very believable that the girl who ran the lottery was insane and he would need to be very wary around her as to not cause her unstable mind to resort to violence.

His observations though turned him away from the pillar of light that appeared which dispersed in white feathers behind him, leaving the girl who "assaulted" him in the position where the pillar dispersed. "Lord! I'm so glad you're all right. If you didn't wake soon, I'd feared that I committed deicide!" the sudden voice behind him caused him to jump in surprise, whirling around to see that maid back in the room with no evidence of entry.

"Lord? You really believe I'm God?" was the only words he could get out as his brain slowed as the surprise and shock of all that happened started to get the better of him, as his brain slowed his chest hurt as his anxiety disorder chose the worst time to start acting up.

"Of course. You were chosen by the lottery machine of destiny to become God." The absolute resolution in her voice set the boy back a bit as he honestly found it hard to comprehend that someone would chose who would become God by a lottery machine, it also calmed down the stress that was building.

"So you needed a new God and decided that you would let a random lottery machine decide who would become God? Really?" the look of incredulity on Shirom's face seemed to be twice the intensity of the previous incredulous stare he gave her as he couldn't comprehend the fact that God would be chosen by blind luck.

The fit of giggles though that came out of the girl matched the intensity of his look however causing his stare of incredulity to turn into a mini glare of annoyance "Don't be silly. That was no ordinary lottery machine; it is a lottery machine to hide it in plain sight to find someone who can become God." This explanation sent Shirom's emotions in the opposite direction as after a pause he started nodding in understanding at her explanation, understanding dawned on his face.

"That makes a lot of sense. But if I was God, then you would have to be an angel, so where are your wings?" the small grin on the girl's face at his question didn't ease any of his nerves however as she bowed to him.

"I am Liliel Saotome, your personal angel. As for my wings" she then raised her torso to be standing up before two large wings appeared covering her front which then spread out to reveal a golden halo with a strange item in the middle above her head. "I usually like to not have them get in the way of my duties."

Staring in awe at the finally named Liliel, shirom's thoughts focused on one thing after the initial thought of. 'How majestic does she look with those wings?' Which was accepting the fact that he truly was God. Which promptly caused him to stress about the absolute responsibility that would be placed on him. "Oh crap. I'm God."

This confused Liliel as she thought that someone would be overjoyed to have such an exalted position. "Huh? This is unexpected. I expected you would be much more delighted." Liliel then noticed that the boy's breathing increased in pace rapidly.

"I would be delighted for the honour, if I wasn't stressing about all of the responsibility that being God entails." Trying to take deep breaths, Shirom failed to calm down because his thoughts always drifted back to all of the things he knew God did.

Sighing in realisation at his problem Liliel walked over and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Don't worry lord, your duties will be handed to you in time. Only when you are ready will you take on the new responsibilities. We know that it would take time for a new God to be ready to handle all of the powers of your position" Liliel's words set Shirom at ease and allowed him to drift to other thoughts.

"So what will be my beginner duties as God?" this stumped Liliel as her memory seemed to fail her at that point.

"Let me just check here in my handy-dandy manual." Doing just as she said she pulled out a small manual from one of her pockets and scanned its contents, perking up as she found the desired passage she relayed its contents. "It says here that you will grant the wishes of those faithful beings who pray to you lord."

Surprised at the seemingly enormity of the duty he started to freak out again but at a much smaller scale than before. "And, if I can't grant someone's wish?" wanting to set the ground rules on how strict his new job would be, his fear of not being able to complete his task and the punishments that would entail scared him.

Once again, Liliel flicked through her "handy-dandy" manual to find the answer to his question. "I have not looked into it that much but it says here that you will be consumed."

Of course, this freaked the hell out of Shirom. "Consumed? Something is going to eat me?" turning away from the girl he tried to regain control of his emotions and stop stressing out immensely; which was failing horribly.

The amount of stress that could be seen on her new lord concerned Liliel. He should not be this scared and nothing in her manual gives aid in how to handle God stressing out about his own duties and tried to find a way to comfort him as much as possible. After a few seconds though she remembered his fear at not being able to handle the responsibility of his new job and applied that memory to the situation and realised that like before his fear was mounting because he believed he would not be able to face the challenges before him. "Do not fear lord. You will only be set tasks that are at or below your current skill level. We will not allow you to face a wish that you would have no chance to complete."

In his current state however, it was a surprise that he even heard her at all. "Current skill level? So then God isn't instantly given immense power and is left to do his job?" the amount of stress that seemed to leave Shirom at that moment delighted Liliel greatly

"Yes lord. You will be introduced to your role so your mind doesn't give out before it has been able to comprehend its new power. You can thank the creator of your development program for that insight." Liliel then noticed the amount of time they had been in the room for and realised that the others would be becoming impatient. "I'm sorry lord, but I was supposed to introduce you to my seniors when you have awoken but the amount of time we have dallied here will most likely put them in a bad mood when you meet them so would you mind if we saved your questions until after you meet my seniors?"

This, unsurprisingly, cut off Shirom's reply as even more questions bubbled up in his mind, wanting to escape and be answered. Though listening to Liliel's explanation as to why he couldn't keep asking questions and find out specifically what the heck happened to him, he calmed down the desire for his questions to be answered as he didn't want this, even he couldn't deny, cute girl to get in trouble because he couldn't be patient enough to wait until after he met her seniors. "I don't mind, it'll be good to have other people to gain information from." The smile on Liliel's face lifted his spirits some more, though this brought his thought process to how to get out of the room.

Liliel though was glad that she wouldn't have to make her new seniors unhappy due to her Lord's wishes and looked over to the teleportation stone and realised that it wasn't functional, confusing her slightly. "I must apologise again lord as the teleportation stone in this room isn't functioning at the moment so you will not be able to explore the grounds before we arrive at the meeting point for your other subjects." Liliel then stepped forward to grab his hand with one of her own, slightly confusing Shirom with her actions but he didn't move away before he was blinded by white light for a split-second after which it quickly dissipated to show an outside tiled area, which could see most of the castle that he would work in. though instead of looking at the large castle, his attention was centred on the three maids and two butlers standing in front of him. "Hello my seniors. I have guided the one chosen as God by the lottery machine of destiny here to Celestia."

The blonde haired butler stepped out first after Liliel's acknowledgement of the angels to greet the newcomer, bowing slightly with his right hand folded to rest on his left collarbone to show respect… at least that's what Shirom thought. "A pleasure to meet you lord. My name is Rakiel Ijuin. I hope we can get along" this is the point where Shirom got tired of constantly seeing people in serving outfits but would wait until all of their introductions to voice his opinion.

The next of the five to address him was the green-haired girl in the front of the small congregation, stepping forward she curtsied to Shirom before speaking in a very friendly tone. "Hey, I'm Kuroiel Ryuzaki, nice to meetcha God." Heaving a mental sigh of relief at Kuroiel's introduction Shirom thanked whatever being was responsible for allowing him to be with someone who could just treat him like a normal person.

After she stepped back the smallest girl, most likely a Lolita stepped forward and curtseyed in greeting. "You look satisfied lord. I am Lanael Shiratori, also known as the 'dead end trigger'." Even though she had what looked like a stuffed toy in her left hand Shirom still felt uneasy about her. She seemed different from the others, more… dark.

The final girl stepped up… well, she couldn't be called a girl, more a woman. Especially since she had such a large bust that even the highly ignorant Shirom noticed its abnormal size. "I am cheriel Ayanokoji. I hope we become reeeeaaally good friends" and the way that Cheriel greeted him told Shirom that he did not want to lower his guard around her. But he didn't know why.

The final angel in his presence then stepped forward. His every move refined and courtly. "My name is Galtion Himekawa. It is an honour to meet you lord." The first thing that Shirom thought was that Galtion didn't seem like a butler and would fit more as an earl or a lord. Though the refined air about him seemed to make Shirom think that he would be more reliable.

It was now Shirom's time to address the gathered people. He stepped forwards himself, gulping as he felt the expectant stares of the people gathered before him. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I have no clue how this happened but I have recently become God. So with your help I hope to fulfil my role to the best of my abilities."

Leaning in beside him, Liliel tries to convey aid. "It is not as if you are a transfer student lord, so act a bit more dignified. Having God act so timid like that. What kind of example do you think that will set for the faithful masses?"

Though Liliel did put up a good point, Shirom had a counter to stop her. "Look. I just became God, there is no way I will be doing any public appearances even if I have to do that. Right now just let me learn the basics." He then returned his focus to the group in front of him. "Okay, first order of business. Why are you all wearing maid and butler costumes?" the question was unprecedented for the group, they would usually have people like the costumes or not care.

"Lord, the one who created the fate revolution circuit and set this up decided that all servants of God in Celestia would wear this attire." Liliel's answer caused Shirom to sigh and shake his head.

"So you're telling me that the God that created this fate revolution circuit was an enormous perv?" all of the angels gained an awkward expression after his words but Liliel's and Kuroiel's reasons were not the same as the rest of the angel's. "Nevermind. As my first order I command you to wear whatever you want instead of these maid and butler outfits that a pervert made you wear."

Galtion was the one to break the news to him about his request. "I'm sorry lord but we must wear this attire and you cannot change that." The bombshell made Shirom's face go from annoyed to angry.

"Great, so instead of you wearing normal clothes you have to wear attire that makes me look like some sick pervert?" he couldn't believe his luck. He gets something great and then has it stuffed up again. Only this time it is slight but it still got stuffed up. "so when do I start my duties?"


End file.
